


A Sam/Bee Trilogy

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: After Bumblebee punishes a very, very naughty Sam, the two explore the the sexual side of metal and flesh relations!
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes Bumblebee drive through a very bumpy road then gets struck by guilt and angst after the Autobot is injured by a pothole. Will Sam be forgiven? Or is Bumblebee up to a little no-good?

Originally Published November 6, 2009

* * *

Sam paced like a man expecting a baby. He could not sit - his mind and body refused it. To relax, while his friend was injured? Worse! Gods, injured and with the filthy hands of strangers poking about his underside. It was like rape and he was responsible.

There could be no sitting while Bumblebee was in danger.

He stood in front of a window beside a TV and tried to peek into the garage beyond. He could not see his friend - only the sides of vehicles and a stream of mechanics passing back and forth. He tried and tried but the Autobot was not visible. And the robot's unknown fate worsened the dread because without anything to see his mind filled those gaps with its own angst and it was not pleasant.

What happened, that landed them at that garage, Sam knew it was his fault and Bumblebee was not going to forgive.

"Oh, please, ma'am, a second. A second. I just need to see B - er - my car," he begged while fidgeting at the desk.

The cashier simply raised an eye toward the teenager.

"No."

"It's - it's...."

"I told you, already, sir," she said at last putting away the sudoku. "It's against the law to let you inside the garage. Relax."

"Relax." He repeated the word like a mantra as he retreated defeated.

He attempted to sit. But his legs were too restless and again he was up and about. The others, a mixture of bikers and grandmothers, eyed him while he paced.

Sam knew that street was bumpy. It needed a repaving. It had been that way for years and years. But, damn, that pothole came out of nowhere. Even Bumblebee was surprised. Gods - it was his fault, all of it, he insisted on going through there against his friend's objection.

"Er, Mister Wit - Wit...."

"Witwicky," he said and sprinted toward the figure that entered the room.

The mechanic gave a clipboard to the cashier then concluded:

"Your car's ready. Was just a flat tire. I guess we weren't looking at it right when we thought it was the axle. Also, the driveshaft, it's in almost brand-new condition. I could've sworn it was snapped."

Sam almost fainted - he caught the edge of the desk and gasped.

"Just a flat tire. Yeah, heh, heh, was a flat tire," he mumbled.

What followed was a blur. Eventually, Sam found Bumblebee in the lot. The robot waited. The human approached. Silence - until the door opened. Sam's heart skipped a beat. Could it be that Bumblebee was not upset?

He wiped his feet and entered the vehicle. A couple of minutes followed where nothing happened. Then the key met the ignition.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"OK - _me_? Are _you_ OK? I mean, _are_ you OK? You really, really worried me! I thought something terrible happened. After we hit that pothole and the parts started to fly and you stopped and I was scared, Bee, I thought I broke you."

A frenzy of various electronic sounds followed that he recognized as a laugh.

"Yeah, that was over the top."

Sam blinked: "You punked me?"

Bumblebee flashed a series of images of the boy at the scene of the accident and right then and there behind the wheel. And then a medley of voices through the radio added: "Tow truck, $50. Flat tire, $25. The look on your face - priceless."

"Bee - you're evil. I'm telling Optimus. You are Decepticon!"

A minute later, while at a red light, Sam could not take it any longer.

"I'm sorry, Bee, I deserved that. I won't abuse you again. I guess we're even now, right, right?"

The engine revved.

"Right...."

The seatbelt tightened around his waist; it felt like hands. Trying to poke and prod - and probe.

"Bee...."

"Oh, we'll be even soon, Sam."


	2. A Long And Dirty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At home Bumblebee and Sam explore their feelings for each other. But is Bumblebee satisfied? And is Sam sorry? Or does the human need to learn a few more lessons?

Originally Published November 7, 2009

* * *

"So, um, er, we're OK?" Sam asked. He had been wondering about it the whole trip home but the Camaro was silent. And that, coupled with the vibe coming through the seatbelt, worried the teenager.

At the garage - it was only afternoon yet it seemed like evening. At the house - they were alone as the parents continued their derailed European vacation. It was quiet, just way too quiet, tension fogged the air and time itself appeared to halt.

Sam wanted to be squared with Bumblebee. Until he was forgiven he was anxious. He kept thinking about what was coming. What other form of torture awaited. Truth was he had been riding his friend hard. Going too fast. Getting too restless. But he always thought the Autobot enjoyed that sort of play and it did not occur that it would be otherwise.

He exited the vehicle and patted the hood.

"I thought you liked to drive that way, buddy," he said.

"Oh - I love it when you go fast, Samuel James Witwicky, but every now and then I want to be ... _driving_."

He blinked. There was something about the way his name sounded with that 'proper' British accent. There was something about the way the word driving was emphasized. It sent a shiver through his body. He knew was still in a lot of trouble and could not fathom how it was going to continue.

"Well, sure, you can drive too. I got no problem with that. In fact it's sort of how I like it. I like to be driven by Autobots. I roll that way."

"You roll that way?"

Sam nodded then stroked the hood. Right then and there the Camaro transformed. All of a sudden a pair of bright blue eyes gazed into his.

"I'm glad you roll that way. I know a place I'd love to tear into."

Sam laughed at the strangeness of the conversation - and its suggestions under the surface that only gradually came into focus. 

"OK, but, please no punk'ing. It was horrible, Bee, horrible." He started to walk away as if to enter the house. "You were playing with my fragile human emotions of love and that was so, so wrong."

"Is that so?" Bumblebee grasped Sam then, gently but persistently, he tugged the human backward. All the while the teen reacted with a flurry of 'huh's, 'Bee's, and 'what's going on's which he simply ignored. "I think you're stronger than that."

Sam's back was against Bumblebee's chest. The hand, the arm, locked him into an embrace. The robot's head inched toward the youth's scalp. He felt the current of what would have been his friend's breath warm his cheek - it was like a kiss blown through the air.

"I feel your excitement, when you go fast with me, oh, oh, we get so happy together. So happy. It's so glorious to feel you _growing_ \- all of you - _accelerating_."

 _Growing_!

"Whoa - you mean you feel that?"

"I feel everything, Sam, I feel your hardness and I ache with jealousy - I want it, I need it!"

Sam was stunned, embarrassed more by the fact that his friend noticed his erection than by the fact it happened.

"Bee, I, it can be explained, it's just vibrations."

"My vibrations! My speed! My excitement! It stirs you." The Autobot nudged its head against the human's hair and uttered what might have been a sigh. "Your body does things to me."

Sam was speechless.

"It's because I'm your car. Your first, ever car. Remember that you love me and I love you, Sam, because you're my boy. Don't you see? We both crave these addictions. Yours is speed. Mine is crack...."

Sam's heart skipped a beat - it was as shocking as the night he learned the Camaro was alien.

" _Asscrack_!"

A pair of fingers pinched then tore the back of Sam's jeans.

"Oh my god, Bee, you're a rapist! An intergalactic, robotic rapist! You want my body!"

"Yes! Oh, Primus, yes! I want that ass everywhere!" Bumblebee pressed his face onto Sam's ass. His hot ventilated breath stroked through the length of its crack. "Turn."

Sam did not struggle. When he was face to face with Bumblebee again he was hugged onto his chest by the action of his arms. They gazed into each other's eyes - until Sam gasped with ecstacy as Bumblebee probed about the space between the cheeks. Sam grasped Bumblebee's face; they pressed together as if to kiss, to meld, metal to flesh. All the while the Autobot's finger was massaging its way into the human's body.

Sam teared when Bumblebee penetrated.

"Oh, Primus, it's so wet and warm." A frenzy of Cybertronian followed, incomprehensible, yet the tone was that of lust. He stroked the tip of his finger in and out and swirled it just enough to make the teenager squirm. "I'm going to ride you."

"Bee, ride me, oh my god!" He felt the alien within his body vibrating. It was grinding against the base of his erection and making it feel as though it were filling with his juices. "How do you know what to do?"

"I want it! I need it! Oh, Primus, say it - say it like you mean it - say it!" the robot begged.

"Ahhh, ride me, Bumblebee!"

He felt the boy's ass clamp around his finger. He felt the flesh throbbing and the juices boiling. He swirled his tip again and spurred the teen's squirt. Warm, sticky cum splattered onto his chest and mixed with his oil - the sensation induced its own bodily shudder through his frame.

They were quiet a long while as they revelled amid the dirtiness of their fluids.

"So, we're even, Bee?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee thought a moment then nodded.

"Because, you know, I was thinking about it and maybe I should be punished again. Or, er, whenever you think I need to be taught a lesson and stuff. I still deserved it. I mean, you know, I misbehave a lot."

"Samuel James Witwicky ... it's going to be a long and dirty night...."


	3. Love-Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dirty can boy x bot sex be? really, really dirty, that's how! A romp through the desert is yet another facet of the punishment although it's really just the two of them abusing their bodies :) plenty of fluids to go around.

Originally Published November 30, 2009

* * *

It was a part of the punishment that a naughty, dirty Sam looked forward to despite protest.

"Where are we going?" he whined like a baby. "I need to pee, Bee, I need to pee and bad! Oh, please please, stop," he begged. "Do you know what it's like to need to pee?"

The Camaro only stifled a laugh.

"You're going to hold it, boy, until you explode inside your pants!" the Autobot mocked with the voice of Megatron.

Sam squirmed against the leather of the seat. Bumblebee was feeling (and enjoying) every last spasm of discomfort. The boy clenched his butt while the robot revved its engine.

The car was not finished tormenting the driver.

"You like it when I talk like Megs with you!" Bumblebee said with a tone of surprise (as if it were a revelation).

"Er - Megs?" Sam tried to pretend shock and denial.

"You can't hide your reaction. I feel you stiffen, Samuel J. Witwicky. You get hard because you liked it when he captured you and ravaged you! You liked the feel of it - of his metal against your flesh - and you want to feel it again with my body. Is that not true? And do not lie, I felt you throbbing and throbbing, you filthy, dirty flesh-boy!"

"Yes! I was pretending it was you!" he confessed, thrashing and gasping, holding onto the seatbelt. He spread his legs wide and pressed his bulge against the rim of the wheel.

"Primus! You cannot resist my body. You naughty, dirty human! You want to defile me with your fluids...."

"I need to be punished, Bee, you know that - for my lust, for my vile, dirty thoughts, for my need to spread my flesh over your metal, I deserve to be punished."

All of a sudden the vehicle exited the highway and ventured into a winding, gravel road. The smoothness of the interstate was replaced by the rocky, bumpy jostle of the country. Inside the cabin everything was shaken by the change of venue. Even Sam struggled to remain seated atop of Bumblebee.

"Grab the wheel," the Camaro ordered and the human complied. "Drive. Fast. Do not slow."

The hot, blazing Nevada sun shined through the window. The arid air of desert seeped through the vents. Beyond, the jagged edge of mountains at the distance. Nearby, the flat, featureless basin of sand. It suggested a world so remote they would be safe from the eyes of humans and Cybertronians - safe to be (and to do) whatever they wanted.

Gulping, Sam pressed his foot onto the gas and Bumblebee revved. The boy's heart raced as the needle was raised by the speed and hovered - vertically, straight - then twitched, millimeter by millimeter, toward 100 mph. And, between his legs, something was also wanting to make its stand known.

"Are you feeling my vibrations, Sam?" Bumblebee teased.

"Yes - I feel your excitement, growing and growing."

"Are you feeling my engine, then, the way it revs for you, the way it roars for you, Sam...."

"Oh, god, yes, I'm feeling it, Bee, I'm feeling it everywhere over my body...."

"Does it make you hard to feel all of me working for you, Sam, to feel what you do to my body...."

"Oh, god, Bee, Bee - Bee!"

"Show it! Prove it! Let me see...."

Without skipping a beat Sam reached with a hand and lowered his shorts enough to expose his erection. Although he could not sense it, overtly, he knew Bumblebee was transfixed - watching with all of its senses - as his secret was revealed. The seatbelt tightened. The wheel seemed to be limp. A shudder worked its way through the engine's vibration from the front to the back of the vehicle.

"Wet me, Sam, make me a nasty, dirty Autobot - make me like Megs!"

Sam squirmed, grimacing as if in pain, applying a pressure that only the shaking of his legs appeared to soothe. Then, with a few droplets, his bladder emptied with a trickle. It was not easy to coax a flow with his rock hard erection so a task that would have taken moments seemed to last eternity.

"Yank at it, boy, I want to see you revving your engine!" Bumblebee commanded - again with the voice of Megatron - even while Sam was still wetting his carpet.

The vibrations coming through the seat intensified and the wheel start to jerk - spasm - as he jacked with one hand and steered with the other.

"Oh, Primus, my Sam. I feel your body tensing!" Bumblebee gasped. The seatbelt wrapped around the shaft. The fabric of it stroked the flesh and yanked it about as if it were a stick-shift. "Primus - I wand you to dirty me. Dirty me with your fluids! Oh, it's not enough to be peed, I want that really, really nasty love-oil." The seatbelt wrapped up and down overtaking the rhythm of the boy's own stroke.

Sam shut his eyes and thrust back against the seat. His legs again spread. His crotch, too, was raised and rubbed against the face of the wheel - against the Autobot tatoo. The face etched into the metal glimmered with a hint of his own fleshy dew.

"What are you feeling?"

"Like I want to cum - oh, Bee, god - you're boiling the cum inside of me, inside of my body...."

"Oh, you're getting so hard, so hard...."

"Make me cum, please, make my body do what you want it to do - please!"

"Beg, hard, Sam, beg hard to me!"

"Oh, please, Bumblebee!" he exclaimed through gasp. "Make my body work for you - Bumblebee!"

Sam's eyes widened as sweat dropped into his sight. The sun was a blur of yellow and orange. The landscape was awash by the light into a blinding mass of void. Against that frenzy he hit the gas and gripped the wheel.

It seemed like the cabin was oozing a thick, oily sweat. It dropped onto his skin like drizzle of rain - at first. At last - it sprayed into his face like squirt of climax. He squirmed as the oil lubricated the fabric working along his shaft. 

The seatbelt wrapped against his tip and rubbing his foreskin along the contours of his head. Retracting. Exposing. Releasing. He swelled until his foreskin could not be pulled back to cover his head - and then the seatbelt turned its attention to the edge around his tip.

"Oh, god, Bumblebee!" he almost screamed as his tense body was hit by the wave of a shiver the coursed from the tip of his erection to the rest of his body.

Sam gasped as a new and dirty fluid squirted onto the Autobot face of the wheel.

The boy shuddered, wad after wad escaping his body, while the robot revved and sped onward into a world that seemed the amalgam of their pleasures - a road that spanned forever.


End file.
